Unforgettable
by Lel Christo
Summary: Set after initiation day, without the war. Tris suffers from amnesia and cannot remember who she is or who her friends are. Tobias must try and get her to remember who he is. But how do you get someone to remember, that doesn't want to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Tris

I'm still in shock as I head back to the dormitory. I was ranked first. Excitement and satisfaction glow in my flushed cheeks as Christina sits by the bed, with at least a thousand questions ready to pop out her mouth.

"So you and Four huh?" She asks still in disbelief.

"Yeah. What's so hard to believe about that?" I laugh.

She looks at me, "When…?"

"I don't know like a week or so?"

"Wow, I really had no idea." She laughs. "Well we better get ready for the party."

The party. Uriah had organised it to celebrate how training and initiation was finally over. I was excited because it was the first real party I'd ever been to, since we were never allowed parties in Abnegation.

Christina opens a small bag that contains more makeup then I imagine could fit. She begins to draw a line around my eyelids using a small black pencil. She finishes off with bright red lipstick and holds out a mirror. I'm still hesitant about looking at myself in one but nevertheless I peer into the glass.

My eyes are no longer a dull grey colour, but a bright vivid blue. My lips look bigger and fuller with the lipstick and my eyelashes darker and longer. My blonde hair has been straightened and left out. I wear a black dress which sits a couple of inches above my knees and hangs across my shoulders. I'm not beautiful, but this is definitely the closest I've ever seen myself.

We walk together to the large gym that sits unused above the dorms. We don't talk, but we are both bursting with excitement. We both have someone there we can impress. Christina and I may look nothing alike but tonight, we both look striking.

As we approach the open door I am suddenly deafened by loud thumping music and bright lights that appear to be spinning. Uriah greets us at the door.

"Hey guys! You both look great, come in!" He waves us in and I hesitantly follow Christina inside.

Inside a huge crowd of people are dancing in the middle of the floor beneath a large silver ball that is spinning. Tables stacked high with food surround the dance floor as well as groups of people sitting around and talking.

I turn around to find that Christina is no longer in front of me and I have no idea where she had gotten off to. She must be with Will somewhere.

I find myself scanning the room looking for Four. He told me after initiation he had some things to take care of and that he'd see me tonight. While looking for him I spot Marlene and Lynn over near a table neatly stocked with heaps of cakes.

Marlene sees me walking over and gives me a massive grin. "Hey Tris! How do you the party?"

"It's very loud," I reply.

"Oh, that's right this is your first party, right stiff?" Lynn laughs and Marlene giggles.

"Yeah," I shrug. Eager to change the subject I ask Lynn, "have you seen Four?"

"Oh right, you guys are together now aren't you?" Lynn snaps, like it's an offence to her.

"Lynn," Marlene warns, she looks back to me, "I think he went to the bathroom Tris."

I thank her and go in search of the bathroom. I push through a large mass of people and one of them hands me a drink, but I take it because I realise I'm very thirsty.

By the time I find the bathroom, he steps out, just as I'm finishing my second glass of the stuff. His eyes light up when he sees me and he walks towards me and pulls me tightly into his embrace.

I kiss him slowly and cling to the back of his neck. He kisses me back softly and when we break apart the room is spinning slightly and I can't work out if it's from the kiss or the drink. We head over to the balcony at the far back of the room. I stumble behind him, picking up another drink as I go.

Outside he leans his elbows on the balcony fence, looking out into the night. I stand beside him, clinging to the railing to keep me upright. We don't speak and I feel a need to fill the silence. I stand up on my tiptoes and press my mouth to his. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tighter than he ever has before. He kisses me long and hard and I feel myself pour into him.

A young boy about his age staggers in and proceeds to vomit all over the floor beside our feet. Four gives him a disgusted look and takes my hand and leads me back inside. At the sight of that guy throwing up, I begin to feel queasy myself.

My head is spinning and I collapse in a heap on the ground. Tobias lifts me up in his arms and takes me outside. He proceeds to carry to his apartment and lays me down on the bed, pressing an icepack up to my throbbing head and laughs.

"What?" I can barely mutter.

"Someone must have spiked the punch." He smiles.

He lies next to me on my bed so our shoulders are touching. He wraps his long arms around me, holding me close. I turn to kiss him and he kisses me back. I lie there melting at the touch of his warm lips against mine. He holds my head in both his hands, stroking my cheekbone wit his thumbs. He looks at me and smiles, "I love you Tris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thankyou so much for taking your time to read chapter 1 of unforgettable! Please leave reviews because I'd love to see what you think! In this chapter you will find out how Tris gets amnesia. Here is chapter 2 written from Tris' point of view again, ENJOY! **

Chapter 2- Tris

I freeze, no part of me moves. He stares at me with those beautiful eyes. He doesn't speak, and neither do I. is he waiting for me to say it back to him?

"I probably should go…" I mutter, refusing to look at him. I get up off the bed and head for the door. I turn to look at him once more before I leave. He is no longer smiling, he looks hurt.

"Tobias, I…"

"Don't bother Tris." He whispers, turning away from me.

"Tobias, just because I didn't say it doesn't mean I don't care for you," I try to explain.

He turns around, "Tris you don't need to explain if you don't… that's fine, its your choice."

"Tobias you can't be angry at me…I…"

"im not angry Tris, just hurt that after everything that's happened you don't feel anything for me!" He says, stepping towards me.

Don't feel anything? How dare he say that? "How dare you say I don't I feel anything! These last few weeks with you have been the best weeks of my life and just because I may not love you…" I cry. He looks pained and I turn and slam the door in his face.

I start running, a stream of tears running down my hot cheeks. I run back to the dorms and lie on my bed and start to sob uncontrollably. I bury my head in my pillow. How can he possibly believe that I don't care?!

But I do care. I care all about him. I care about him a lot more than he thinks. I couldn't imagine living without him in my life and I then realise that I do in fact love him. He just scared me when he told me. I wasn't ready for it and I didn't know how to respond even though I felt the same way.

I decide that even after what happened I needed to tell him how I feel, tell him that I do love him. I wipe my eyes and check to see how I look in the mirror that is still sitting on Christina's bed. I am an absolute mess. My mascara has run in thick black streaks down my cheeks, my hair is knotted and messed and my lipstick is smeared.

I decide not to go see him like this and instead choose to write him a note telling how I feel and that I am sorry. What I had planned on being a small sticky not with a couple of sentences on it, turns out to be a two page letter. I seal the letter in an envelope.

Instead of heading to his apartment to slide it under the door, I go for a walk to clear my head and take a break. I go to the chasm. This was the first place I ever kissed Tobias. I smile to myself and sit up where we once sat, unafraid to tell the other person how we feel, unlike now.

I sit, clutching the letter in one hand and my pen in the other, I write Tobias on the front of the envelope and lean back, letting the wind spray water onto my warm legs. I hear footsteps approaching me and for a second I think it's him. I peer into the darkness and see a faint outline of a person but I cannot make out who it is.

"I expected you to be at that party, that twat Uriah organised." The person scowls. I realise I'd recognise that voice anywhere. Peter.

"What do you want Peter?" I glare at him, even though he probably can't see it in the dark.

"You know, I planned to be ranked first before I even came to this stupid place. But I came seventh and to be beaten by a Stiff on top, well that can't go unpunished." He says softly.

I get up and begin to back away when Peter punches me hard in the jaw. I touch the wound and blood covers my fingers. The next blow hits me in the nose and then the stomach and then the chest. I find that I am now doubled over on the ground, just on the edge of the chasm. I grip the ground with my fingers, my left hand still clutching the letter. I realise that this is the end. Gritting my teeth, I hold the letter up to Peter, "Give this to Four, please…" I cough and blood comes out, "Peter please."

He looks from the blood on the ground to the blood smeared envelope in my limp hand. He snarls and takes the letter from my hand and shoves it into his pocket, without asking what it is.

"Goodbye, Stiff." Peter whispers before his final kick that sends my tired and beaten body over the edge. I don't even bother to scream, I know I'm going to die. The last thing I think of is Tobias and how, maybe, just maybe he'll be able to know how much I love him.

**Thank you for reading chapter 2, chapter 3 should be posted soon! Chapter 3 will carry on here and will be written in Tobias' point of view. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thankyou so much for reading chapter 2! The story is starting to get intense now! Haha, as you can see Peter has pushed Tris off the chasm and you can kind of predict where things are going to go from here. This chapter is written in Tobias' point of view. **

Chapter 3- Tobias

After sitting on my bed angry and hurt I decide I need to go find Tris and talk to her. I wasn't fair to her. If she wasn't ready to say she loved me I should not have pushed the matter any further.

I guess I was just angry that after everything, especially my fear landscape when I basically revealed everything about myself to her, I thought it was enough. Regardless, she may not love me yet, but I love her enough to not force her to, and give it time.

I head down to the dormitory to find Christina and Will asleep. Christina lies on her side and Will lies beside her, pressed against her back, both arms wrapped around her sides. Peaceful.

Tris obviously isn't here so I leave and close the door behind me. I try to think where she would have gone when I hear an ear-splitting scream that makes my blood curdle. I run to where the scream came from to find Marlene in hysterics standing over a body.

The body is small and fragile and lies in a heap on the ground. Her body is battered and beaten, but is the expression on her face that is truly frightening. Her mouth sits in a straight line, her eyes are dull and tired, and she looks like she has given up.

She wears a small black dress and has blonde hair which falls down behind her back. Her cheeks are dark and bloody. I realise how different she looks. Not lively and happy just _tired._

Most people would look at her and see a small, weak, little girl. Plain looking, nothing special. Most people would look at her body on the ground and feel bad for her but would not soon get over it. I crouch down beside her and press my palm against her soft rosy cheeks. When I look at her, I don't see plain. I don't see weak. I don't see little. When I look at her now I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.

My Beatrice. My Tris. My love. My life. I press my lips to hers one last time. When I pull away I lie down on the ground beside her and sob until there is nothing left inside of me. Until there is just a dull ache that I know will never fayed.

**I know this chapter was really short, but the next one will be a lot longer I promise **** Thankyou for reading this and please write your reviews, I really would love to know what you think! **

**xx**

**Lel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is chapter 4! Thanks again for reading! This chapter is written from Christina's POV and gives you an inside into what she thinks. The next few chapters I've already written so they will be continually posted. Please let me know what you think of this, and even give me some ideas for further chapters? Thanks and ENJOY!**

Chapter 4- Christina

Will and I run out of the dorms to find our friends and a few others gathered below the chasm. Four is lying next to a small girl who is wearing a small black dress. But I've seen that dress, I picked it out for a couple of hours ago. Oh god, please no. not Tris.

This is confirmed when Four breaks down beside her. Tears are streaming down my face as I watch Four; I've never seen him cry before. Tris' small face is paler than usual. Whoever did this will pay.

People come to take the body and Four shouts and holds Tris' limp body to him. "No, don't take her away from me. Please no…" He cries. He presses a palm to Tris' chest hoping to feel a heartbeat that is no longer there. A strangled cry escapes him. "She's alive!" He shouts, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Xxxx

I sit with Will, Lynn, Uriah and Marlene in the dining hall. Four is nowhere to be found, probably sitting by Tris' bed waiting for her to wake up.

None of us know how Tris survived a fall like that, she should have died. But now she is in a coma and the doctor said she had suffered severe head trauma. We take turns watching her, except Four who never leaves her bedside. He's terrified that if he looks away for a second he'll lose her again.

"Who did it?" Marlene asks, using her fork to pick at her food. Like me, no one else has touched their food.

Although there may not be any proof, I know who did it and by the hate that is in Will's eyes, he must know to. "My guess is Peter." Uriah answers and we all nod. He _will _pay I repeat in my head again.

"Can we report him?" Marlene asks.

"To who Mar?" Lynn snaps, "There's no proof it was him."

"We could tell Four." Uriah suggests quietly. We all exchange glances and get up, leaving our uneaten food still on the table, and head to the infirmary.

We walk quietly to Tris' room, where Four sleeps at her bedside, one arm draped across her tiny waist. I pull a strand of blonde hair that has fallen in front of her eyes behind her ear.

Uriah and Lynn get into some sort of argument as usual and begin raising their voices at eachother. Will whispers to them to stop, but Four wakes up abruptly and looks around the room at all of us.

"What's wrong?" He asks, fixing his eyes on all of us. I can tell he is still half asleep.

"We think it was Peter Four." Will says quietly.

Four nods in agreement. "Yes, I thought that too."

"Can't we report him or something?" Marlene repeats the question again, this time to Four.

Lynn rolls her eyes. "Mar, as I said before, we have no proof."

Four nods again. "Lynn's right. We may all know that it was Peter, but no one else will believe us. The only thing we can do is wait for Tris to wake up. Then she can tell everybody who it was. Okay?" He sighs.

Will shakes his head beside me, "But…"

Four reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I will make sure he pays."

**Thanks again for reading. I'll hopefully have chapter 5 posted soon! :D**

**Xx**

**Lel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Okay finally, chapter 5! I know the last few chapters were really slow sorry **** but I promise this chapter a lot more happens. This chapter is written in Tobias' POV and is about Tris, who is now awake from her coma…. I know intense, right? Haha thanks again for reading!**

Chapter 5- Tobias

I rest my head on Tris' shoulder, trying to get back to sleep after the others left. I close my eyes, my arm still across her waist. I should go get some sleep at my apartment. I should go get some breakfast too, but that would mean leaving Tris and that is something I am never going to do again.

Suddenly I hear a scream and I look up to see it is Tris screaming. My heart skips a beat as I look up into those bright blue eyes, now open and alert. She stares down at me and continues screaming and I realise she must be terrified.

"Tris," I say soothingly, cradling her small body in my arms. "I thought I had lost you…"

She stops screaming and looks up at me. Confusion spreads across her delicate face. "Who are you?"

Xxxx

I lie awake in bed, unable to sleep. I feel like someone has beaten me senseless, leaving my body bleeding on the ground. I feel like someone threw a dart piercing right through my heart. Amnesia. It's a small word but can cause so much damage. I recall the doctor trying to explain it to me, but I wasn't listening, just staring at those beautiful eyes that now stare back at me, without the warmth and care that they used to. My heart ached as I realised I might never see them that way again.

I don't cry, but I did today, mainly because I failed Tris. I promised her and myself that if I stayed with her until she woke up; I would never lose her again. But I just did.

The doctor said I had to try and get her to remember, but how? She won't come anywhere near me now, terrified I might try to hug her again. She has never looked at me with such fear before.

Xxxx

I wake up and head over to the infirmary with a bunch of flowers in my hand. Will and Christina are already there when I get there and I can see they are playing some sort of card game with a confused Tris.

Christina asks Will for a six and he tells her to go fish. Tris sits there holding her cards, but she looks out of it all. Christina starts giggling at something Will said and slaps his shoulder. They appear to be taking this fairly well. Or maybe they're just trying to forget. Pretending they're just playing a card game with the old Tris.

"Tris, I uh…" I mutter, holding the flowers out to her. Christina and Will look up at me with sympathy in their eyes, when Tris doesn't take the flowers.

"You're that boy…" Tris whispers. A tear escapes and rolls down my cheek at what she said. She looks at me this time with pity, a look I never want to see her give me again. She accepts the flowers and sniffs them. "Thank you."

I wipe my cheek and straighten up. I clear my throat, "My name's Four." I almost laugh at what I said. I never imagined myself having to introduce myself to her all over again, reminding myself of the top I helped her off the net. She smiles a little, but it's a sad, tired smile.

"So how do I know you?" She asks an attempt to lighten the mood.

Christina and Will freeze. "You and I were…" I start but Will shakes his head at me and I realise now is not a good time to tell her. "really good friends." I finish.

She smiles, appearing to be more comfortable around me now. This lifts my mood a bit. "And my name is Tris…?" She asks us.

"Yeah. Beatrice, but we all call you Tris." I smile back at her.

"Wanna play?" She asks me.

"Yes, Tris. I do." I reply.

We play until it gets dark, Tris becoming more comfortable around us now, as she starts to get to know us all over again.

"So you two are together?" Tris asks Christina and Will. She giggles and I smile.

"Yeah," Christina replies almost embarrassed.

"What about you?" She asks. I look up and realise she is talking to me. Christina and Will don't move and a nervous Will mutters something about having to go. The two say goodbye and quickly leave, leaving just me and Tris.

"I used to be with this one girl…" I say quietly, not looking at her.

"Was she pretty?" Tris asks. I look up and smile at her.

"Yes she was." I look down at my feet.

"Did you love her?" Tris asks me.

"Yes." I answer, feeling my eyes cloud with tears, but I don't cry. I won't. Not here in front of her anyway.

"What happened?" She asks and she does something I least expected her to; she takes my hand.

I look at her. Her eyes are still as bright as they always have been. Her lips are pink and slightly parted. Her hair falls in waves over her shoulders. She rubs my knuckles with her thumb and my heart aches. I stare at my feet so I don't have to look at her anymore.

"I lost her." I reply.

**Woaahhh… intense right? Hahaha, well that's another chapter done thanks for all the views I've been getting! I really need to get Tobias to cry less haha what do you think? I think I'm turning him in to a softie! Also, if you guys have any ideas for what to put into the letter Tris wrote for Four, I'd really appreciate your help! If you have any lovey dovey mushy stuff I can put in there let me know. :P**

**Thanks again :D**

**Lel xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thankyou OpheliaJay for your review, and I took your suggestion and wrote this chapter in Tris' POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Tris

He doesn't look at me and I can tell he's hurt. "I'm sorry." I whisper. What else can I say? I don't know the girl and I don't know him, although sometimes I feel as if I do.

"It's fine." He mutters. He glances at his watch and sighs. He mutters something about needing to go and leans over me as if he plans to kiss me. Neither of us moves. He must realise what he is doing because he straightens up and leaves.

I lie down and relax my muscles. I can't stop thinking of this girl Four mentioned before. How could he have lost her? I don't know why but I feel like I owe him something. I promise myself that I will find out tomorrow what happened tomorrow. I'll ask Christina since she seems nice.

Xxxx

When I wake up I am told that I am now allowed to go back to the dormitories. Christina comes and gets me and shows me around dauntless headquarters explaining everything as she goes. I meet a lot of new people who all seem very nice but upset when they talk to me. I feel a pang of guilt go through me especially when one of the boys, Uriah I think, speaks to me as if I should remember who he is. I try to, but I just can't.

Then we go and have lunch in the dining hall and I sit next to Christina and Uriah and Marlene, I think her name is, sits across from me. There is no sign of Four. I find myself constantly scanning the room for him and I don't know why.

After lunch Christina takes me back to the dorms to get some sleep. While we walk back I ask her, "Christina do you know about that girl Four used to be with?"

Christina stops walking and stares at me, "Yeah, we were best friends…" she trails off.

"What happened to her?" I persist even though I can tell Christina is uncomfortable.

"Look, Tris, I don't know how to tell you this…but…"

"Christina, stop!" Will shouts, running towards us. He grabs her arm, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was going to tell her the truth!" Christina argues and I can see tears in her eyes. She turns around to face me. "You want to know what happened to her?" She cries, tears spilling onto her flustered cheeks. "She's gone and we're never going to get her back!"

Christina runs away from me with Will trying to comfort her. I stand there not knowing what to do. So I do what my heart tells me to do. I go to the one place my mind tells me I should go. I go to Four.

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I will post the next chapter today so it's ok :D**

**Thanks again, and don't forget to review!**

**Lel.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Tobias

I sit on my bed staring out into space. I haven't left my apartment all day. I'm not thinking about anything in particular, in fact my mind is blank, I don't know what to think. There is a quiet knock at the door and I go to answer it. Outside stands a confused Tris.

"I didn't know you knew where I lived?" I ask. She looks around and seems confused also.

"I don't."

We stare at eachother for a few seconds and I invite her in. She walks in hesitantly and sits down on the edge of the bed. I sit beside her, but not too close. "So what brought you here?" I ask. I don't understand why she would come here to see me.

"I don't know Tobias, I was just drawn here. I don't understand it. " She shakes her head.

I nod, even though I don't understand it either. We don't speak. I stare at her, what was that she said before? "What did you call me?" I ask, even though I know what she called me. Tobias. She called me Tobias.

She doesn't respond and appears to be thinking over what she said. She looks at me and says, "I didn't mean to call you that, I…" She stops. No one told her that name because no one else knows.

"You know my name." I whisper. I lift my hand to her cheek and she inches closer to me.

"Tobias," she whispers, leaning in close enough so that I can smell the soap on her skin. "Tobias Eaton." I don't make a sound, she knows my name. She knows me.

"I've been thinking a lot about that girl you told me about, the one you love?" I nod slowly, not taking my eyes off hers.

I lean in and kiss the tip of her nose. "I loved her…" I say quietly, leaning in closer. Our faces are only inches apart now.

"I know," she bites her lip, "and I think she loved you too."

I lean in further, closing the tiny gap between us and fit my mouth to hers the way it once did. But instead of kissing me back she shoves me away hard.

"I don't know what you want from me," she cries and I can see tears in her eyes, "but I'm not going to let you take advantage of me!"

I wince, her words sting. I would never…

"I came here because I was troubled and for some reason my mind brought me to you. And I'm sorry if you want me to remember you, and I feel terrible that as hard as I try I can't. But that's how it is and I hate it as much as you do. But I know nothing about you and I'm not going to do _this_, if that is the case."

She gets up and runs out of the room, but before she leaves she turns around and says, "What about her Four? Don't you love her?" Then she slams the door behind her.

I sit there and cradle my head in my hands. I want to cry but I don't, instead I pick up a glass photo frame with Tris' picture and hurl it at the wall. "I do love her!" I scream as the glass hits the wall and shatters throwing glass everywhere. "I love her but she doesn't love me!" I scream even louder.

I hit my fist this time against that wall, leaving a hole in the plaster and pain running up my arm. I know its not her fault, but it hurts all the same. I drop to the ground and sob into my hands until my throat is raw. I slam my fist into the ground over and over again.

After I don't know how long I just lie there in a bloody mess on the ground. The skin over my knuckles has split leaving them bloody and raw. My hand and arms ache and my throat stings. I am no longer crying, I'm cried out.

It's all over now. I've lost my Tris. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to remember Tris the night of the party. She looked great in that dress, her blonde hair neat and straight. She looked so beautiful. I remember how she looked at me that night, with all that love and adoration in her eyes. Even though she didn't love me, I know she cared, just how much I guess I will never know.

If it was that much she'd remember me wouldn't she? That's not a fair assumption, but I can't seem to understand why she can't see me the same way. Did she love me? I'll never know now. She doesn't love me now for sure. I thought maybe she was coming back to me, maybe she wasn't gone…

But I need to accept that she is and move on with my life, however hard that will be. She won't remember me and I need to leave her alone, let her rebuild her life without me. I sit up somewhat happier that I now understand what has to be done and almost relieved at the idea of being able to let go of this pain in my chest.

But before I can there is one thing I still have to do. I leave my apartment and head down to the training room where I know I will find him. I have lost my Tris, and like I said before; he _will _pay.

**Thankyou for reading this chapter, it took a while to write **** Please review this chapter if you can and the next chapter will contain the big Tobias/Peter confrontation and keep in mind Peter still has the letter! :D**

**See you soon,**

**Lel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope this story is starting to get more interesting now. Thankyou to all the views and reviews I've been getting I really appreciate it. I'd like to say a quick thanks to heroherondaletotheresuce and IAmDivergent246 for their kind reviews and yes I plan on writing another Tris perspective chapter next!**

**In reply to Saige, I havent decided yet… but the next chapter Tris will find out who she is and will have to decide where things go from there **

**Thanks again guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8- Peter

I sit on the floor of the training room, a knife in my right hand, the letter Tris told me to give to Four in my other. I don't know why I took it. I should have tossed the thing over the stupid chasm with her. But like an idiot, I kept it, unwilling to throw it away.

To be honest, I'm too scared to give it to Four. He'd ask questions about how I got it and I'd be caught for sure. So I have kept it all this time. It's been in my pocket for about a week or so now and I haven't even opened it. It's probably some stupid love letter that I have no interest in reading.

I consider tossing the letter in the bin when someone enters the room, forcing me to quickly shove the thing back in my pocket. "Peter." I look up to see Four standing at the door. He doesn't look angry, but I've learned not to be fooled with him. I grip the knife in my hand tighter.

"What?" I snap, "What do you want?" He doesn't answer me, but begins to walk towards me.

"You couldn't accept her beating you could you?" His voice is quiet; I would be less scared if he was yelling. "She beat you because she deserved first place more than you ever could, yet you still felt the need to push her off the chasm."

He continues towards me slowly. He still doesn't look angry, he looks almost…bored. He holds no weapons in his hands, but I still hold my knife. "Why did you do it Peter? Because she beat you? But why did you care so much, because she is a girl, or because she's a stiff?" He snarls.

I don't answer his question, he doesn't deserve an answer. "Why do you care, she lived didn't she?" I reply, looking down into my lap.

I don't hear him move, but he does silently and sends his fist straight into my nose and we both hear a crack. I lift my hand to my nose and blood pours onto it. This time I am ready and I stick the knife into Four's arm. He grits his teeth and drives his elbow into my stomach forcing me to my knees and dropping the knife in the process.

I lean forward to grab it but he kicks it away and kicks my chest sending me sprawled onto my back. He lifts his foot and presses it to my throat and I think I am going to die. "How did you get her up to the chasm?" He asks. I don't answer and he presses it harder.

"She was already up there…" I choke out, "I found her up there."

"And you decided to kill her?" Four presses his foot even harder. I feel the blood from my nose trickle down and onto my lips.

"Did she know you were there?" Four asks. It's a weird question but I answer in the small hope he'll let me live.

"Yes, we spoke briefly."

He considers this, "About?"

"Nothing really," I say, "There isn't much to say when you're going to die."

He kicks me in the stomach and I cry out. "Did she know what you were going to do?" He doesn't look angry, just tired and hurt.

"Yeah, she had a pretty good idea when she was hanging off the side of the chasm." This reply gets me another kick to the stomach and I cry out again. "Please Four. Stop!" I cry.

"What, you want me to show mercy to you?" He snarls. "And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I showed mercy to her."

He kicks me again and I see stars. "You're a liar!"

"No, I don't lie. She was about to fall off the edge and she asked me to do one thing for her and I didn't have to." I move my hand to my pocket and Four presses deeper to my throat.

"Don't you dare move."

"Please," I beg. He stops pressing my throat and I reach into my pocket and take out the letter. "Here," I say, holding it out, "she wanted you to have this." The next kick I am expecting and hits m hard in the temple making me fall unconscious.

**Okay so Tobias has the letter now…ooohh exciting! :D**

**The next chapter as I said above, Four will read the letter and Tris will discover who she is! Will update soon **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Lel **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! The reason these chapters have been updating really quickly is that I have pre-written the first 9 chapters so after this chapter, the chapters will take a bit longer to write **** Thankyou so much for all your reviews, I love you all sooo much! Special thanks again heroherondaletotheresuce! Ok, well I'll leave you alone and let you read because this is the chapter everything has kind of been leading up to, enjoy!**

Chapter 9- Tris

I hear about what happened to Four from Christina, how he was stabbed in the arm. I quickly pull on a jacket and head to the infirmary. He is asleep when I quietly slip into his room. His arm that was stabbed has been bandaged and so are his hands. But other than that he seems unharmed.

I sit down in the folding chair beside him and reach for his hand and hold it between two of my own. His skin is warm and soft. I look around the room and try to stay awake. I feel like I need to be here with him, but I don't know why. It seems like I'm constantly being drawn to him.

The room contains barely any furniture; just a bed, a table and a chair. I look to the table beside that bed, where a glass of water, a pen and an envelope sit. Curiosity causes me to pick up the envelope. The envelope is stained with drops of blood and dirt.

On the front, Tobias is written in neat handwriting. I realise that this letter was not written by him, which was my first guess judging by the pen beside it, but rather written _for_ him. But by who? And why is there blood and dirt on it?

I know this letter must be private but I cannot help it. I turn over the letter to open it only to find the envelope has already been opened, meaning he has already read it. Carefully and quietly I pull the letter out and place the envelope back on the table. I unfold the letter and begin to read.

_My Dearest Tobias,_

_Growing up I never understood love, and to be honest, I still don't think I fully understand. I never understood how you could care about someone enough to 'love them' or what love even is._

_My time with you has allowed me to find answers for both these things that I never had answers for before. And for that I thankyou._

_I used to think that when you fell in love you lost a part of yourself to someone and you could never get it back. Now I know that that is true, but it isn't necessarily a bad thing. Love is giving a part of yourself away to someone who you know will take better care of it then you ever could._

_I know that you didn't think I loved you and that I didn't care. But I love you and I still do and I always will even though I may not always show it. I knew I loved you the second you looked at me. You looked at me different from the others: you looked at me like I mattered, like I was worth it._

_I knew I loved you when I realised I didn't deserve you. Your kindness, your consideration, your love, your heart. I knew I loved you when I realised I couldn't live without you and that death would be less painful than parting with you. I needed you, and that was that._

_Love for me, isn't just big things though, it's all the little things in between. Remember that night we climber the fairest wheel? How we steadied eachother? That was the first time I ever learnt you had a fear of heights._

_Or when you let me into your fear landscape and we overcame it together? How you held me close even you were claustrophobic? How our hearts beat as one?_

_Tobias I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you even before you said you loved me. But I was worried, worried that I didn't love you enough to make you happy. So when I realised you loved me too it made me doubt whether I fully understood if I did. But I did._

_And finally, my Tobias, never give up on me. Never forget. I may not show that I love you all the time but I do. And don't let me ever forget how much you mean to me because you are my whole world, without you I am nothing at all._

_I love you and I always will._

_All my love,  
Tris_

_Xxx_

_**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review it and tell me what you think of the letter was it any good? I can't wait to post the next chapter! **_

_**Xx Lel**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter and finally it's finished! Thankyou so much for all the reviews you are all so so sweet and I love you all. Thankyou so much for giving me so much support to continue this. So here is chapter 10! **

Chapter 10- Tris

I hold the letter in my hands and reread the ending. Wait… Tris? But that's my name. Oh no. No, no, no. This can't be me, this isn't me. I probably read it wrong. I look down and read it again.

_All my love,  
Tris._

Oh my god, I wrote this.

I feel my eyes fill up with tears, but I don't understand why. I am filled with so many different emotions and I don't understand any of them. This is my connection to Four, I'm his other half.

I must be crying louder than I thought because Tobias opens his eyes and stares at me. He looks down to the letter that I still hold in my shaking hands and back up to my face. He climbs out of the bad and wraps his warm arms around me.

I don't move. I don't want him to hug me. I want to run away and hide somewhere. I don't want his kindness or his love nor do I deserve either. After all I've done to him and put him through, how can he still love me?

"It's me," I sob into his shoulder, but he doesn't loosen his grip.

"Do you remember?" He asks, almost too scared to hear the answer and I can't blame him, I'm scared too.

I squeeze my eyes shut. I probably could remember him. Remember everything we've been through. It's all there now; I can feel it, just sitting at the back of my mind. I know I should grab at the chance to remember everything again, but I can't help not wanting to.

I shake my head, trying to clear the flashes of images running through my head. "Do you remember the fairest wheel?" He asks quietly. Flashes of me climbing up a fairest wheel in the dark and flashes of me falling and his warms hand reaching up to steady me. Slowly I feel things coming back to me. No, no don't come back.

Another flash, this time I'm lying on a huge net in a room. There is a huge hole above my head and I pause to look up into the sky where a huge building towers over. Did I just jump off that? I would have fallen face first into the floor if he had not caught me. Taking his hand, I climb down. "My name is Four." He says.

I cry out and pull away from him and crouch in the corner covering my ears although that won't make them go away. I don't want to remember. "Tris, what is it?" Four crouches down in front of me. He stares at me.

"I don't want to remember." He looks like I just stabbed him straight through the heart. I quickly continue, "It's not that I don't want my old life back. But it's just after reading that letter…" I can't explain it.

I just read a letter where I confessed my love for Tobias and said that I cannot live without him and this last week I have spent with Tobias I realise he loves me just as much, maybe even more. How can I live up to that? What if I remember and I cannot love him as much as she loved him? What if I can't be that Tris for him anymore?

He stops looking at me and turns away. "What if I can't be that girl for you anymore? What if I can't be her?" I cry.

He looks back at me and holds me tighter. "Tris, you don't have to try and be that girl for me, because you already are. That girl that wrote that letter, I loved her because she didn't think she was worth it, but she was worth everything and even more."

I look up at him and he wipes my cheek, "I just can't understand how someone like me can love you as much as she did, because I don't think I can."

"Tris, I never stopped loving you even when you looked at me and just saw a stranger. Even when you forgot, I still loved you. And you don't need to try and be someone you already are, you just need to remember.

He leans down so his forehead touches mine. "I know you're in there. Come back to me."

**Okay so there you go. It's not over yet but the story is getting close to finishing now, so not much longer to go. Please tell me what you thought, and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks again, and don't forget to keep reviewing!**

**Xxxx **

**Lel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 11, and I thought this chapter would work best from Tris' POV. I also wanted to put in all my favourite Tobias and Tris moments so here they are. Although some are changed slightly to shorten them, they should still work and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11- Tris

At first I dream of nothing. Then different memories come into my head and I let them in.

_I stand beside my mother, who is looking at Four from across the room. "There's one of my instructors," I lean closer to her and say, "He's kind of intimidating." I look away. "He's handsome." She says and I find myself nodding without thinking. _

_I'm standing near the fence and Four is with me. He touches the corner of my bruised eye with his fingertips. My head jerks back, but he doesn't take his hand away. Instead he tilts his head and sighs. "You know if you could just learn to attack first you might do better."  
"Attack first?" I say, "How will that help?"  
"You're fast…" He shrugs.  
"I'm surprised you know that," I say quietly, "since you left halfway through my one and only fight."  
"It wasn't something I wanted to watch."_

_I jump off the fairest wheel and my body hurls into the ground. I press my palms to my face. I hear footsteps and Four's hands wrap around my wrists. I let him pry my hands from my eyes. He encloses one of my hands perfectly between two of his own. "You alright?" he asks.  
"Yeah."  
He starts to laugh and I laugh to._

_My ear aches. Four walks towards me, "Is your- " He begins.  
"You did that on purpose!" I shout.  
"Yes, I did," he says quietly. I grit my teeth.  
"You know I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on! If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it already?"_

_I sniff and wipe my face one more time and smooth down my hair, as I head back to the dormitories after the fear simulation. "Do I look like I've been crying?" I say to Four.  
"Hmm." He leans in close, narrowing his eyes like he's inspecting my face. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Even closer, so we would be breathing the same air if I could remember to breathe.  
"No Tris," he says. A more serious look replaces his smile as he adds, "You look tough as nails."_

_I see Four standing by the chasm, and judging by the bottle in his hand, he's intoxicated. I had begun to think of Four as rigid, forgetting he was also eighteen. "Tris!" Four calls out. There is four of us and he is only talking to me.  
"You look different." His words are sluggish.  
"So do you, what are you doing?"  
"Flirting with death," he replies with a laugh, "Drinking near the chasm, probably not a good idea."  
"No, it isn't."  
"Didn't know you had a tattoo," he says looking at my collarbone. "I'd ask you to hang out with us but you're not supposed to see me this way."  
"What drunk?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Ill pretend I didn't."  
"Nice of you." He puts his lips to my ear and says, "You look good Tris." My heart leaps._

"_Do me a favour and stay away from the chasm, okay?"  
"Of course." He winks at me._

"_You belong here, you know that?" He says, "You belong here with us. It'll be over soon, so just hold on, okay?" He looks embarrassed. I reach out and take his hand and his fingers slide between mine. I can't breathe. I stare up at him and he stares down at me and for a long moment we stay that way._

_Four turns around and walks backward a few steps. He eyes Drew, who trudges at the back of the group and says, "Pick up the pace Drew!" It's a cruel joke but it's hard for me to fight off a smile. That is, until Four eyes shift to my arm around Will's and all the humour drains from them. His expression sends a chill through me. Is he…jealous?_

"_Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up. I've seen it, it's fascinating." He releases me but doesn't pull away, his hand grazing my jaw, my neck. "Sometimes I just…want to see it again. Want to see you awake."  
He gives me a conflicted look and touches his lips to my forehead, right between the eyebrows. I close my eyes. He doesn't move, he just stays there with his mouth pressed to my skin and I stay there with my hands on his waist, for a long time._

_I set my hand on top of his and guide it to my chest, so it's right over my heart. "Feel my heartbeat, can you feel it? Fell how steady it is?"  
"It's fast."  
"Yes, well that has nothing to do with the box." I ask him about his fear and when he no longer wants to talk about it, I say, "Okay, I can talk. Ask me something."  
"Okay." He laughs. "Why is your heart racing, Tris?"_

_He wraps his hand around my elbow and tugs me towards him. His lips slowly move against my cheek, then his arms tighten around my shoulders and he buries his face in my neck, breathing against my collarbone. I loop my arms around him and sigh, "Hey," I say softly, "we got through it."  
He lifts his head and slips his finger through my hair and stares at me. "You got me through it."_

_I frown at him, "You've been paying close attention to me haven't you?"  
"I like to observe people."  
"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Four, because you're a terrible liar."  
"Fine," He leans closer to me, his eyes focusing on my chin, my lips and nose. "I watched you because I like you."  
For a second his dark eyes are on mine and he's quiet. Then he touches my face and leans in close, brushing my lips with his. The river soars and I feel its spray on my ankles. He grins and presses his mouth to mine._

**Because I forgot before I will do it now:**

**Disclaimer I do not own divergent though if I did that would be cool :D**

**Thanks so much for your ongoing support I love you all!**

**Thanks again and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Xxx**

**Lel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know this is a fairly short chapter but I shall post another one today so do not worry. I'm sorry it has taken so long for another chapter to be posted, but I needed a lot of time to think of where I want this story to go. I also have decided that this chapter is only going to be 15 chapters, because I only need a few more chapters to complete this story and I do not want to drag this out. I hope you guys are okay with my decision but I think it's what's best for the story… Anyway thankyou for all the reviews, I'm sorry if I made you all cry :P I've gotten so much support for this and I cannot thankyou enough. ENJOY!**

Chapter 12- Tobias

I eat breakfast with Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will and Christina. They eat silently, Uriah making an occasional remark to irritate his brother. Christina is the first to speak.

"So have you talked to Tris lately?" She is trying to look serious, but I can see a smile tugging at lips.

I nod. "I saw her last night; she came to visit me in the infirmary." Christina begs me with her eyes to say more but I choose not to. She must know what happened. I stare at her and try to send her a message with my eyes. _How?_

She winks at me and signals that we will talk later. I sigh and continue with my food, not wanting to discuss this anymore. Obviously if Christina is smiling at what happened last night, she heard wrong. "So did you guys talk?" Will asks.

Damn. "Yes." I say.

Christina is about to jump out of her chair from what I can see. I decide I might as well throw her a bone, "Christina what exactly have _you _heard?"

She exhales deeply and quickly speaks. "Tris left last night, and didn't come back until this morning. But I didn't really get to talk to her because she didn't seem okay. So you guys were together all night hey?"

Will smiles at me and I sigh, "Not exactly." That is true. I put Tris to sleep after we talked; she needed rest, needed time to think.

"Wait, who cares what happened last night… All we care about is whether she remembers or not. So does she?" Lynn snaps, as usual always straight to the point.

"I don't know," I admit, after a minute of silence.

Christina's face drops, "You mean… still? Even after last night?"

I nod. "Last night me and Tris talked and she figured out who she was." The table suddenly becomes silent and they all stare at me.

"You mean, she knows about you and her?" Marlene asks.

I look down. "Yes."

Christina jumps up from her chair, "So she remembers you two now?!"

"Here's the thing guys," I never wanted to ever say this out loud; "I don't think she wants to remember."

"What do you mean?" Christina persists, but I can tell she wears the hurt expression everybody else wears. "What do you mean she doesn't want to remember?" She repeats.

I take a deep breath, "I mean, she doesn't want to remember. Last night she realised how the old Tris felt about me and she said that she couldn't…" I stop, is this really necessary to tell everyone?

"Yes?" Christina asks softly. I look down and see her white knuckles gripping the table edge.

"…love me as much as she used to." There, I said it. It's out in the open now.

Uriah and Zeke have stopped arguing and stare at their food, Lynn fiddles with the hem of her shirt, Will pretends to be occupied with something else and Marlene pats my hand, also not looking at me. Christina is the only one. But she stared at me with an expression that looks pained and angry.

"She doesn't want to remember…" Christina repeats to herself. "You know what Four? I'm not doing this anymore. And she is not going to do _this _to you anymore. I'm going to go talk to her." She gets up abruptly knocking her chair backwards.

"Christina you can't get her to…" I start, but she grips my shoulder tightly.

She leans down and says in my ear, "Let me try."

Okay, what did you think? I don't want to spoil anything for you so I won't say what is going to happen next chapter even though you can kinda tell. I hoped you liked it!

Thanks again and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Xx

Lel


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry guys for the delay, I had a lot going on and I didn't get a chance to post this until now **** I hope you like this chapter, make sure to tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13- Christina

I march over to the dormitories where I am hoping Tris will be and awake. I don't even know what I'm going to say or what I'm even going there to do. All I know is I saw how much this has hurt Four, and I don't know him that well but I know him well enough to know I never want to see that expression on his face again.

When I get to the dorms, she sits alone on her bed. Judging by the redness of her eyes and the tissues in her hand, she has been crying. Instead of speaking I choose to sit beside her and put an arm around her. She doesn't look at me.

She starts sobbing into the tissue. "Christina, I don't know what to do." I look at her.

"Tris," I start.

She cuts me off. "You don't understand, I remember everything." She shakes her head and continues sobbing.

"I don't understand what the problem is…?" I ask.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" She looks up at me with those piercing grey eyes. Pretty.

"Don't you think that's something you need to talk to him about? And besides if he didn't love you he wouldn't be looking like someone just shot him all the time. He wants you back Tris." I pause and she studies my face. "I don't know him that well, but he needs you and you owe it to him and yourself to come back." I wait to see if I've convinced her.

"I think you're right." She says.

I know I'm right. I know what I'm saying is right. I know Tris and Four are right.

"I miss him." She appears to be saying to no one in particular.

"I know, he misses you too." I sigh. "Tris, most people would be ecstatic to have their memories back. Especially when they had lost all of the important ones."

"I know, it's not that. I am happy. I just can't understand what I could have done to deserve someone who still loves me after everything that has happened." She sighs.

I laugh, "Maybe that's how you know that it's worth it."

She smiles. "I know he is."

Xxxx

Tris comes to the dining hall for dinner tonight. Everyone is thrilled to see Tris back to her usual self. Especially Uriah, who sits next to her and grins every time she laughs one of his stupid jokes like she used to. I didn't realise how much I had missed that, just like everyone else.

Four is nowhere to be found. Why isn't he here? After I talked to Tris this morning, I was so excited to watch their happy couple's reunion but of course he isn't there. Maybe he gave up…no he couldn't have…?

Before I can ask, Will gets in there first, "Where's Four?"

Uriah frowns and so do Lynn and Marlene. Tris knows he isn't here, maybe she was ignoring it. Maybe she didn't think he would come.

Everyone shrugs except Uriah who says, "Where would he go? Wouldn't he be here to see Tris?" I look over to Tris who is staring out into space. I can almost see the gears churning in her head, what is she thinking about?

"I know where he is." She pauses.

"How do you know that?" Lynn snaps.

"Because," She looks at me, "he would go exactly where I would go if I were him. When I felt alone I went there and that's where I know he would be."

"And where exactly is this?" Will asks.

"The chasm."

**Thankyou all so much for the super kind reviews I've been getting it means a lot to me. Please keep telling me what you think, it's always a special feeling opening your email to see a new review, or even opening my fanfic account to see the huge amount of views!**

**Thanks again **

**Lel xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I know this chapter is fairly short, but I didn't want to drag it out because I have one more chapter to go which will be posted today I promise **** Thankyou so much guys. This story has come so much further than I expected and I could not have done it without you! **

Chapter 14- Tobias

I stare out into the darkness, it's already pretty late, and most people would be finishing up dinner now. I didn't go down to dinner because I knew she'd be there, and I knew she wouldn't want to see me. I know Christina spoke to her but…

I hear footsteps walking towards me and I don't move, who would come up here? I look and see a small figure walking towards me slowly, hesitantly. I know who it is, without them speaking to me. I've memorised everything about them, I know them all too well.

"Tris." I say quietly. She stops walking and stands still.

"I thought I would find you here." She whispers it.

"Do you remember what happened here Tris?" I ask it hesitantly at first, but realise there is nothing to be afraid of; she wouldn't be here if she didn't.

"Yes, yes I do."

I can't see her clearly in the dark but I know she is smiling, but I guess I won't ever be sure. So she remembers me here, she remembers us here so why is she standing so far away?

I stand up and look at her. The moon is shining lightly on her face so I can barely see her eyes, still bright and sparkling like they used to. I realise how much I have missed her. I hold out my arms and she runs at me and fits herself into my arms against my chest. She is warm and soft. She is a part of me I thought I would never get back.

Xxxx

We walk hand in hand to the dining hall the following morning. We sit side by side surrounded by our old friends, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Will and Christina who are all beaming at us. Christina and Will are in their own private little world, ignoring the rest of us at the table.

Tris is laughing at one of Uriah's jokes again, and although I do not understand the humour in them, it's wonderful to hear her laugh again. Without thinking I touch a strand of hair that has fallen out of place in her bun and she stops laughing and looks at me.

I draw my hand away a bit; worried I have crossed some sort of line. But she doesn't look worried, or upset or angry. Her eyes light up and she quickly presses her mouth to mine before I have any idea what is happening.

Uriah and Marlene whistle and I turn to glare at them jokingly, only to see their own hands clasped together. How did I miss something like this? Christina and Will we all knew about, but Uriah and Marlene I never considered. It seems I was so caught up with Tris, I forgot others had lives around me. Including Marlene and Uriah.

"I love you." I whisper in Tris' ear, soft enough so only she can hear me.

She looks at me and smiles at me, her eyes sparkling. "Tobias, I love you too."

**Everything is back to normal now :D so what will happen next chapter you may be thinking…**

**Well…**

**I don't want to completely spoil the next chapter because it's unexpected but a perfect ending I think. So I won't tell you what will happen, all I will say is that you should like it a lot (I hope)!**

**Guys you are so amazing and I love you all, keep reviewing! And I shall talk to you soon!**

**Xx Lel**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue (Chapter 15) - Tris

"You look so pretty." Christina smiles, clipping my necklace at the back. I stare at myself in the mirror, still hesitantly. That young girl look I always had has now developed, making me look older than I used to. I look more mature. I smile.

"I'm so excited about this, you know. When you told me I was so psyched out!" She laughs.

A flashback of Christina jumping around the room, laughing and crying and still managing to talk at about a thousand miles an hour fills my head and I laugh. She was very excited. Another flashback of me telling Marlene and Uriah who were ecstatic, even Lynn managed to crack a smile. I knew this was what I wanted a long time ago. But it was definitely worth the wait.

I smile to myself, who would have thought?

My mother enters the room wearing a long grey dress; even in that Abnegation dress she still looks beautiful. "Oh my," she smiles. "You look wonderful."

She pins a bit of my hair back gently and this time the flashback is of me and her, except she is cutting my hair carefully while I sat in front of the mirror as small blonde waves fell to the floor around me. But that was long time ago.

My father also walks in. I can see he has made an effort to look like he has not been crying, but he'd never admit it. Crying is an act of selfishness, and my father is anything but selfish. He walks over and squeezes my mother's hand as they both look at me.

I can see them now, only a few years before, sitting at the dinner table doing the exact same thing. My father was worried and my mother was comforting him. It was a small gesture yet meant so much. The image brings tears to my eyes.

I take one more look at myself in the mirror. I wear a long black dress because it suits me better now, than any colour ever could. It is long, with big ruffles at the bottom which make a noise when I walk. I leave the room and wait patiently with my father. I grip his arm tightly, for support. I feel dizzy but I know I am just nervous. So I do what I always do now when I am nervous. I remember.

As we begin to walk slowly, I focus not on what is ahead but on the people sitting around me, and try to remember as much as I possibly can to keep myself from worrying. The first person I lay my eyes on is Caleb.

Sweet Caleb. My sweet only brother whom I thought I knew so well yet was suddenly shocked I didn't. The brother who I spent my whole life assuming was born for Abnegation only to watch him choose Erudite. My biggest mistake was assuming, a mistake I forced myself not to make again.

Eric is also there, and I force myself not to scowl as I pass him, I never liked him and I don't think I ever will be able to. I remember the time he dangled Christina over the edge of the chasm or ordered Four to throw knives at me.

I quickly move my eyes onto the next person. Marcus. Why is he here? I glare at him, my bright excited eyes turning into piercing darts. I hate him as much as you can hate a person. Memories of his belt stinging my forearm fill my head, but I shake them out. Now is not a time to think of him.

I realise how far I have walked and look up to see Marlene's pretty eyes on mine. I love Marlene, she was always so kind to me, and she was one of my closest friends. I look to my right to see Uriah standing on the opposite side to her. I grew to love the two of them and I remember the time Uriah shot a muffin on top of Marlene's head and I smile.

Christina, my bestest friend, always there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. I remember the time we first met. On the train on choosing day. She was the one to pull me into the train, and without her I wouldn't be where I am today. I look at her and hope that somehow she can see the thankfulness in my eyes.

I watch Will who is watching Christina. Will, the boy who protected me from Peter, Molly and Drew. He was always kind to me and looked after me, just like I know he will for Christina now.

And finally, as my father leaves to sit down and I take his hand and stare into those beautiful deep blue eyes I remember. I remember when he knelt down and asked me to marry him, holding out a beautiful ring with the biggest stone I'd ever seen. I remember I had cried and he cried too.

After everything, I now never stop remembering. These memories are always on my mind every single time of the day. They are the things that stop me from ever forgetting again, they are the things that hold my life together, they are the things I am grateful for every day.

He looks at me and smiles the way he always does when I look at him the way I do now. I am his and he is mine and that is the way it will always be, no matter what.

**Speaking of remembering things, I just remembered when I wrote the first couple of chapters thinking this whole story was no good. I didn't think anyone liked it and I was planning on deleting the story the next morning. Except when I woke up, I had so many reviews and I remember jumping around the room so excited. I was so happy.**

**So I would now like to thankyou once and for all for being the reason this story ended **** I am so so grateful for all your support and constant reading of each new chapter as I posted it. Thankyou even if you didn't review, even your individual view went a long way into this continuation of this story and for that I am so very grateful.**

**I realise I have finally finished this story and it's extremely exciting because I now plan to move on and keep writing and continuing to hear from all you wonderful readers out there. So if you ever have any requests or ideas for me I will be more than happy to hear from you and don't forget to keep reviewing!**

**And finally, thankyou to Veronica Roth, for writing the most amazing books I have ever read, thank you so much. **

**Lots of love,**

**Lel xxxx**


End file.
